skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ascension Atlas
Heys I wanted to remove all unnessecary/wrong information out of this page.... Usche (talk) 12:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) In the Atlas you can learn new abilities, talents and improve your attributes, aswell as unlock new game classes. It is one of the key instruments of character progression.In order to make progress in the Atlas you need to unlock certain nodes, wich grant the specific bonus, regardless of the active class. Nodes The Ascension Atlas consists of various different nodes, wich are connected to each other trough a complicated net. In order to unlock a node you need to spend sparks corresponding to the nodes type and it is required you unlocked a previous one first. There are Number different nodes: Red Nodes - need '''Sparks of Destruction * '''Might Node - Increases the characters might. * Ability Node - Unlocks class specific abilties. Green Nodes - need ''' Sparks of Creation * '''Stamina Node - Increases the characters stamina. Blue Nodes - need ' Sparks of Balance ' . * Strength Node - Increases the characters stamina. * Spirit Node '- Increases the characters spirit. * '''Valor Node '- Increases the characters valor. * 'Luck Node '- Increases the characters luck. * 'Symbol Node ' - Unlocks specific symbols. '''Special Nodes Purple Nodes God Form Atlas Levels The Ascension Atlas itself consists of two levels: the lower level where you can learn skills and talents, and the upper, global level where you can unlock other classes and perks – special passive skills that can be used regardless of the selected class. 'Lower Level' This is a part of the lower level of the Ascension Atlas where you can learn skills and talents, as well as stats in exchange for the appropriate sparks. Once you unlock the class path node (approximately 42% of node progression) you gain access to the upper level of the Atlas, the development of the class will start to branch out more. Your class will now be identified with it's own specific tab in the atlas and the upper level will be under the Ascension tab. At this point, you will no longer use the colored sparks in the class specific map and instead use class driven sparks. 'Upper Level ' ]] Here you can unlock new classes and symbols. This level reflects the global progress of the character. In addition to it's primary bonus, each node unlocked in the upper level will also increase the character's profiency . Description In the center of each cluster there is either a special power, or a new class. On this screenshot, there is a perk the middle of the central cluster which increases critical chance, while the perk in the middle of the left cluster is the Paladin class. You can zoom in and out the Ascension Atlas interface for easy and convenient navigation. Below you can see the same upper level, but zoomed out more. NOTE: Regardless of which path you choose to take, all paths to class unlocks must begin from a beginning class node (Paladin, Lightbringer, Cryomancer). This is often confusing for new players who have purchased Founder's Packs that allowed access to the Gunner and/or Berserker class. Having access to those classes does not unlock them in this map, allowing players to progress earlier than intended. Skyforge_-_Ascension_Atlas_Trailer Ascension Atlas 04.jpg Ascension Atlas 03.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Navigation/Gameplay